


Cure Pestilence

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: SCP Foundation, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor, I Wrote Another Weird Thing Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: What if SCP-049 was actually a Pretty Cure?
Kudos: 19





	Cure Pestilence

**Author's Note:**

> I've been binge-watching Precure lately and my brain is stupid, leave me alone.

~ Cure Pestilence ~

"One time, we saw SCP-049 with its mask and coat off," one junior researcher whispered to another.

"You should tell the doctors, or at least one of the senior researchers," the other whispered back.

"They would never believe us," whispered the third junior researcher, who had also seen the event.

"Why not?"

"Well..."

* * *

Upon realizing it had been observed without its mask and coat, SCP-049 turned toward the observation window of its cell. With a grin, it withdrew a compact from out of seemingly nowhere.

"Pretty Cure... Foundation!" it intoned, as it clicked the compact open.

The containment chamber blazed with blinding lights and sparkles - almost as if several disco balls were lighting the room, although none appeared to be physically present - as SCP-049 powdered its face with the contents of the compact. Then there was a blinding flash of light... and when it cleared, SCP-049 was dressed in its usual plague doctor outfit.

"Secure! Contain! Protect!" SCP-049 intoned, as the Foundation logo appeared on the wall behind it. More sparkles popped into existence as it posed in front of the logo with its cane. "Cure Pestilence! I am... the Cure!"

Then all anomalous special effects faded from the chamber and the creature went about its business as usual.

* * *

"What do you think the doctors and senior researchers would say if we told them that?"

"Probably that you watch too much anime and fell asleep at your post instead of observing the SCP properly."

~end~


End file.
